


Hangover

by incurableinsanity



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drunkenness, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera decided he never really wanted to drink again and Yamamoto agreed; especially as they recall their actions the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: KHR, College Years  
> Pairing: 5927, 8018  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Point of View: Third-person  
> Warnings: Homosexual relationships, swearing, smut, and drunken Hibari. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.

"Gokudera-kun, why don't you rest some more? I'll come check up on you later," Tsuna smiled, pulling the blanket over the silverette, who frowned. "You too, Yamamoto."

"Ahahaha, will do Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed weakly, burying his face in the pillow of the opposite bed in the dorm room. Hayato willed himself to relax to fall back asleep. Tsuna placed a small box of painkillers on the nightstand. He glanced at his right-hand, thinking he was asleep, and headed out the door silently with a small smile.

" _Fuck_..." Gokudera groaned all of thirty seconds later, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. "I never want to drink again."

"Agreed..." Yamamoto rubbed at his forehead.

* * *

_Twelve hours earlier..._

_Eight-Thirty P.M._

"Gokudera, come drinking with us downstairs!" Yamamoto poked his head in the small dorm room. The silverette glanced up from his open textbook, glaring at the other through glasses.

"No." He turned back to studying; he had an exam in two days for his business class.

"Everyone is coming. Dino, Ryohei, Chrome, too...Tsuna. Oh, and even Hibari! Reborn and Lambo are gonna be there- though they can't drink."

"Again: No."

"C'mon," Yamamoto whined with a grin, walking over and shutting the book. "I _said_ Tsuna is going." Gokudera frowned.

"Tsuna doesn't drink," He pointed out.

"But Tsuna thinks you're going."

"And why does he think that?" He leaned back in the chair, a blank look present on his face.

"Because I told him you were. And for Vongola's sake, you two are going out- act like it."

"How do you know that?" He stood, flushing. Yamamoto threw him a sly grin.

"I didn't. You just told me."

"You- you..." Gokudera twitched. _That sly punk just-_

"Hahaha, will you come?" He glared at the baseball freak.

"...Fine," He sighed, knowing if this went on, he would snap.

"Yay!" Takeshi cheered, grabbing the other by the hand and dragging him off. "Lets go!"

* * *

The dormitory for Namimori University was two floors, occupied by Vongola college students (no doubt because of strings pulled by Reborn; Hibari had his own wing to himself for obvious reasons). The second floor was all the dorm rooms, and the Vongola Guardians had their own rooms, but had to share when Dino or other guests came. The first floor had an expansive kitchen, living room (with a bar that wasn't there originally- lord knows how that got there) and two of the three bathrooms. Yamamoto dragged a reluctant Gokudera into the dimly lit living room.

"Yo, everyone!" Takeshi greeted, releasing the bomber, who grumpily sat down next to Tsuna.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun," The brunette smiled.

"Hey, Tenth," Gokudera returned the smile. To everyone else, their relationship was a secret (except for Yamamoto, unfortunately). No one had any suspicions and well, that was the way they would keep it. Like Yamamoto had said, Dino, Ryohei and Chrome were sitting on one of the couches and Reborn and Lambo were on another, though Reborn was as far from the cow as possible. Hibari was in a corner, arms crossed and glaring as if he were forced to come. Yamamoto sat in between the two kids, laughing,

"I retrieved Gokudera!"

"I'm not a dog." The silverette growled. Ignored, he huffed a sigh and crossed his arms. He simply watched as drinks were getting passed out.

* * *

Within in an hour and a half, the lightweights of the group were already drunk, considering someone brought out the strong alcohol. This included Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari (Surprisingly, Hibari was the first to end up drunk. The skylark was sitting within the group, stretched out across one of the couches and using a laughing Takeshi as a pillow) and Tsuna. Gokudera, Ryohei, and Dino were fine, if not slightly buzzed, and Reborn and Lambo were sober- considering they couldn't drink (legally anyway. Hibari would have bit someone to death if they did...though considering the cloud's inebriation, they probably could now).

"Yamamoto and Hibari are laughing at nothing," Ryohei commented, amused. The two subjects were giggling like little school girls as Hibari laid his head in the rain's lap and Takeshi ran fingers through the skylark's hair. Reborn snapped a picture for blackmail. Hayato nearly considered doing the same.

"Chrome is murmuring to herself. I think she's talking to Mukuro," Dino pointed out the girl in the corner of the room, crouched and muttering inaudible words.

"Where's Sawada?" Ryohei asked. Hayato glanced around, and got up to look. He walked around the couch occupied by the two giggling drunks, and found the brunette crouched behind it, cheeks red and eyes half-lidded.

"Tenth...?" He called quietly, placing a hesitant hand on the other's shoulder. Tsuna glanced up at him.

"Hayato, I told you to call me Tsuna," He murmured in a husky voice. The Storm jolted at the voice, sucking in a breath. It took him a second to realize Tsuna pounced on him and smashed their lips together. He fell back against the ground, holding Tsuna by the hips. The brunette shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and, lost in the moment, Hayato returned the gesture. He moved a hand into Tsuna's hair, holding him in place as he explored his Tenth's hot cavern with his tongue, running it over every dip and ridge.

"Gokudera, is he back there?" Dino asked and Gokudera jolted back, separating the two of them.

"Yea," The silverette responded, and he hoped his voice was steady. Tsuna looked disappointed when he sat up. "He's just sitting here." Gokudera helped him stand, forcing him to the couch with the others. Yamamoto and Hibari had stopped giggling, finally, and just stared at each other. Gokudera nearly sighed, thankful for a crisis averted as Tsuna sat there with a blank expression.

* * *

Another two hours passed, and everyone single one of them were drunk. Yamamoto and Hibari were even more so, and were shout-singing pop songs to themselves, completely stumbling over every three words. Chrome was smiling to herself as Ryohei and Dino constantly tripped over each other. Lambo went home when Bianchi arrived to take him and Reborn just watched it all. Tsuna laid on the couch and Gokudera sat there watching. He was drunk, that was for sure (his thoughts were pretty damn fuzzy at this point) but he was more or less controlling himself; especially after Dino poured nearly three bottles of heavy alcohol down his throat.

"Hey, lets play a game!" Takeshi grinned and Kyouya mimicked the grin.

"Lets extremely play!" Ryohei whooped.

"What would we play?" Chrome asked curiously.

"Lets play the Kings Game!" Yamamoto suggested.

"Kings Game?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to play it Vongola Style," Reborn stated. When Dino asked how it was played Vongola Style, Reborn explained: Rather than having numbers on the sticks, they were blank, except for the one with a K for king. The King could order anyone to do anything (as long as it was legal) and was allowed to order two people. It was more or less an extreme version of Truth or Dare without the Truth.

With the explanation given, Chrome managed to find a bunch of chopsticks and wrote a K on one of them in black marker. Reborn held them out in his hand, and each of them took a stick.

"Who's the King?" The hitman asked.

"I am," Hibari blinked, looking at the K. "I order Ryohei to call Hana and ask her on a date."

"H-hey!" Ryohei flushed.

"Do it. Or I'll bite you to death." Kyouya threatened.

"Alright alright!" Ryohei patted down his jean pockets for his cell until he found it in his back pocket. He fumbled looking for her number, eventually hitting the call button. He gulped as he heard the ringing in his ear.

"Hello?"

"H-Hana."

" _Ryohei_ ," Hana sounded irritated, " _What is it_?"

"Hana...I uh, _wouldyouwanttogoonadatewithme_?" The boxer nearly yelled. Hana was silent until she sighed,

" _I'm assuming you just asked me on a date, from what I heard_."

"...Yeah..." Ryohei blushed a dark red.

" _Alright, I'll bite. Tomorrow at 3, Im free. Is that fine with you?_ "

"Yea!"

" _Okay. Downtown at the fountain. See you then_ ," Hana hung up the phone when he said 'see you.' He swallowed until he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"She said okay." Yamamoto clapped along with Chrome. Hibari hummed before saying,

"I order Dino to tell us a secret."

"A secret?" Dino blinked, before thinking. "My secret is...I pretend to be clumsy when my men aren't around so they feel more important that I need them."

"Ehh, seriously?" Yamamoto laughed. Ryohei stared, confused. Gokudera rolled his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of 'idiot.'

"Okay, round 2," Reborn stated, kicking Dino in the head for being stupid. The sticks were collected and the game started again.

"So who is king now?" Ryohei asked.

"Me me me me me!" Takeshi cheered.

"Hurry up, and order someone," Hibari said impatiently.

"Okay okay!" The rain giggled, "I order Chrome to switch places with Mukuro!" Chrome blinked, but shrugged.

"If you say so," She closed her eye a moment and with a swirl of purple, Mukuro sat in her place.

"Kufufu. What is going on here?" He asked with a grin.

"We're playing the Kings Game: Vongola Style. I'm the King!" Yamamoto helpfully spoke.

"Right, extremely make your next order!" Ryohei said.

"Mukuro, call yourself a pineapple!"

"Hah?" Mukuro twitched a little. "Why should I-"

"It's the rules. And as Chrome's representative, you have to follow them!" Takeshi slyly grinned. Gokudera absently thought how mischievous the baseball moron could be. He sipped the rest of the alcohol in his hand, his thoughts becoming fuzzier than before, and watched as Mukuro looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"I am...a...pine...apple," The illusionist ground out with a twitch.

"Ahahaha," Takeshi laughed and Hibari giggled (much to Mukuro's look of confusion and disbelief). With an annoyed roll of the eyes, he shot his trident at the pair before disappearing. Chrome sat back in his place, cheeks as flushed as before. Takeshi held the caught trident before it disappeared in a swirl of purple flames.

"Next round!" Ryohei grinned. Gokudera sighed to himself as he glanced at the silent Tsuna. The Sky still looked flushed, half-lidded eyes, but otherwise kept a blank face as he sprawled himself over the couch. Hayato furrowed his brows at the expression even as the two picked new sticks.

"And the King is...?" Takeshi made a drum roll noise on the couch arms with his hands.

"Ah, it's me," Tsuna blinked, before grinning a little. Gokudera really disliked that look for some reason even with his thoughts clouded.

"So whats your order, Sawada?" Ryohei asked with a fist pump.

"Hmm, I order this game to end," Tsuna smiled and the others looked nearly annoyed at the announcement. "I shall go to bed. Gokudera-kun, escort me."

"S-sure thing," The silverette stumbled as he stood, following after the brunette, who seemed to be swaying his hips more than usual.

Yamamoto and Hibari glanced at one another before disappearing swiftly into Hibari's private wing without being noticed.

* * *

Takeshi was already kissing Kyouya when they entered the skylark's room. Both panted deeply, tongues battling for dominance and moans sounding from one of them. Takeshi pushed the other onto the bed, running long fingers over a warm chest and quickly finding hardened nipples to tease. He pinched and twisted them, all while kissing the other. He pulled away, even though Hibari whimpered (and he suddenly felt _very_ hard), and licked Hibari's Adam's apple, kissing it and making sure not to leave a hickey. He knew he'd regret this later; dealing with a Hibari crush was hard enough, and doing this would only lower his self control. Despite these thoughts, he slipped a hand under the Cloud's pants. He felt the erection, pulling it free from the pants, and Hibari's hips bucked into him. Takeshi groaned, and set to work.

* * *

Gokudera warily followed Tsuna as they walked through the halls. Tsuna disappeared into Gokudera's room and he quickly followed. Once he entered, he jolted as the door shut. He turned, seeing Tsuna looking at him with lustful eyes. Even in his inebriation, he figured out what kind of drunk his lover was: a lustful drunk. Tsuna pounced on him before he could coherently think, and the two fell onto the ground with Tsuna perched on top of him. Tsuna pushed his lips onto his own and he immediately threw the rest of his inhibitions out the door as he met the kiss with an equal force. Their tongues danced around each other, and soft moans filled the silent room. Hayato placed one hand on Tsuna's lower back and the other in his hair. Tsuna rolled his hips into his, and he groaned in want. He quickly flipped the two of them over, pinning Tsuna underneath. Their breaths mingled, and Gokudera removed Tsuna's t-shirt. He pressed and teased one of two nipples and used the other hand to put his hand down his lover's pants. Tsuna set to unbuttoning his dress shirt, and splayed his hands over white skin. He ran his small hands over the familiarized skin and the Storm removed his hands for a millisecond to remove his shirt and placed his hands right back where they were. His long fingers wrapped themselves around Tsuna's cock, tugging it free from the pants which were swiftly removed with his other hand. He set to a quick rhythm and Tsuna jerked his hips at the touch.

"Hayato!" The brunette called, sucking in a deep breath. Gokudera worked faster and Tsuna came with a wash of pleasure through his system. Hayato felt warmth pool in his stomach at the sight of his lover's look. He inserted two fingers into Tsuna's entrance, scissoring and pushing deep; Tsuna moaned though the whole thing. Hayato pulled his own erection free and it twitched in anticipation. He lifted Tsuna's hips and used his come-covered hand, removing the fingers from Tsuna first, to run it over his pulsing member before placing it at the brunette's entrance.

"Tsuna," The bomber breathed and was deep in his lover with one thrust. Tsuna groaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders when he leaned close to him on the carpeted floor.

"Hayato, _fuck me_ ," Tsuna stated and all Gokudera could do was comply. His thrusts were hard and fast and their mouths met in a frenzied hurry. This wasn't the first time they had sex, but it was the first time they were doing it so quick; it must be the alcohol. "Hayato, I'm comin- _ah_!" Tsuna spilled onto Hayato's bare stomach. He tightened around the Storm's member and he grunted and came inside the brunette.

"Tsuna," he breathed with exhaustion. Tsuna smiled with the same amount of lust, fully ready to have round two. Gokudera only complied with the same amount of lust.

* * *

_Present:_

"So why are you in here...?" Gokudera frowned, glaring at Yamamoto in the opposite bed.

"Ahaha," Takeshi grinned sheepishly. "Well, I woke up before Hibari and I bolted before I could get caught. I figured if he remembered, he'd come bite me to death, but if he didn't, he'd come bite me to death for sleeping in his room. So I escaped here because Dino was borrowing my room."

"So...if he doesn't come kill you, then he doesn't remember," Gokudera sighed. He knew of Yamamoto and his odd crush towards the skylark. He supported them even if he wasn't sure what to think about Takeshi's sanity with such a suicidal crush. "So what if he does remember but doesn't mind that you did. Surely, you can't blame the alcohol for all of what you two did."

"Well," Takeshi frowned, holding his head when a sudden throb hit it, "maybe, but Hibari isn't into 'herbivorous' emotions remember?

"People can change." Gokudera rubbed his temples, shoving his face into a pillow. He spoke from experience there. He changed a lot since he was younger.

"True, but when it comes to Hibari-"

"Shut up, sword moron," Hayato groaned, "I have the worst headache because Dino shoved drinks down my throat until I was as drunk as the rest of you."

"Sorry," Yamamoto whispered with a small laugh, "Well, at least I'll have last night to remember. Drunk Hibari is loads of fun."

"He probably will never drink after this. Neither will I, as long as I can help it anyway." Gokudera groaned. ' _I've never had that much lust to go five rounds...I want to die of embarrassment. Tsuna even remembers being that drunk too. Considering which...I wonder why Tsuna doesn't have a hangover or look like he went through five rounds of sex._ '

"That's true," Yamamoto smiled to himself, "Like I said before, I don't wanna drink again either."

"Unfortunately, everything in the mafia is done with alcohol. You'll have to learn your limits. I bet Reborn suggested everyone drink."

"Oh right...he did say that to me. He told me to go get you. And that's why I told Tsuna you were going, so he would drink too."

"... _fucking idiot._ "

* * *

Part One End.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi froze and turned, facing one irritated looking skylark.

"Yo, Hibari," He laughed, trying to seem nonchalant.

"You have a lot of nerve to do that to me and then run." Hibari glared, tonfas at his side.

"Wait...you remember...?" Yamamoto took a step back, nervous.

"Everything of last night."

"Ahaha...well, can I explain?"

"No." Hibari jumped him, hitting him square in the stomach. Yamamoto wheezed and doubled over, clutching his abdomen. Kyouya hauled him over his own shoulder, and began to walk back towards his wing.

"Hibari...?" Yamamoto tested, unsure of where it was going. He didn't bother struggling; the grip on him was too tight.

"For not hearing my opinion on the matter and running away, you will be bitten to death.. _.literally_." Yamamoto widened his eyes when he met the Cloud's sharp ones. He detected a bit of lust and something else in that predator grin. Blushing darkly, the swordsman let himself be carried off to his doom (and soon to be happiness).


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened that night, and why Tsuna isn't currently suffering from back pain.

Tsuna never really wanted to drink. Unfortunately, Reborn was an _ass_ (not that he would openly say that, lest he be shot), and Yamamoto retrieved him to drink.

With his terrible luck and tolerance for alcohol, he was drunk pretty quickly; thankfully, he wasn't as bad as Hibari. His thoughts were pretty incoherent, but he did have the biggest urge to jump his adorable lover, Gokudera.

The first time was behind the couch. The second time was in the bedroom after calling off the King's Game. The brunette was a tad bit confused when he first started nursing Gokudera because the silverette kept giving him confused stares like he was deep in thought and trying to figure something out.

Tsuna realized Gokudera either didn't remember last night, or he remembered it differently. Tsuna's memory was perfectly intact, his intuition prevented him from forgetting apparently. And according to his intuition, he was the one that topped Hayato for five times. Maybe the looks were for the way he looked, considering when he came back after leaving the two guardians to rest, Yamamoto was gazing at him with a thoughtful look. He finally said,

"You look different Tsuna, like you're glowing or something." Gokudera shot Yamamoto a 'what-the-hell' look. "Anyway, I'm off to go clean up and shower. Bye guys." Takeshi gathered himself within a few minutes and stumbled out the dorm room, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Ten-...Tsuna, what was with that?" Hayato frowned. Tsuna raised a brow,

"Hayato, have you tried moving yet?"

"No?" He had been asleep for most of the time since he first woke up with Tsuna curled next to him.

"Try sitting up..." Tsuna watched as Gokudera moved to sit up, only for him to jolt with a pained expression, and fall back onto the bed.

"What the _fuck?_ "

"How do you remember last night going?"

"We...had sex...five times I think."

"Yes. Who topped?"

"Didn't...I top?" Gokudera looked worried at this point.

"Doesn't the pain shooting up your spine tell you otherwise?" Tsuna almost wanted to grin at Gokudera's panicked look.

"I...We- what?" The bomber sputtered, "you-you...topped?"

"Yes." Tsuna smiled finally. "What happened was this..."

* * *

_"Tsuna..." Gokudera's mouth met his in a heated flurry, and he reciprocated with just as much force. Hands wandered underneath shirts and someone moaned. Their tongues danced around each other as Tsuna hovered over the silverette. A pale hand settled on his lower back and the other in his spiked hair. Within a moment, the brunette's shirt was removed and his nipples were teased and twisted, licked and pinched. The sky unbuttoned his lover's shirt, who stopped his motion of sticking a hand into Tsuna's pants and removed the shirt. In the fray of teasing in kisses, both of their pants were on the other side of the room along with their boxers. Gokudera kissed Tsuna hard and before the brunette could realize what was going on, Gokudera had lowered himself on to his erection. Tsuna groaned at the taut heat and gripped the pale hips._

_"Hayato..." Tsuna rasped and Gokudera began to ride him hard..._

* * *

"...After that, I flipped our positions and you were beneath me for the four other times." Tsuna glanced at the red-faced silverette, as if he was surprised Tsuna would speak of their sex just like that with a straight face and no blushing what so ever.

"Really now?" Gokudera squeaked, more embarrassed than anything at the revelation. He loved the Tenth, but hearing him do such a thing without any memory made him want to crawl in a corner and waste away out of sheer embarrassment.

"I have to say, I really did love having our positions flipped. We should alternate more often. Okay, _Hayato_?" The way Tsuna spoke the Storm's name tempted him to ignore the pain he currently endured just to have sex then and there. "But I suppose we should wait until you're okay." With that Tsuna climbed into bed with the other, curling up and fitting like a piece to a puzzle. "Go back to sleep."

Gokudera frowned and blushed, wishing Tsuna wasn't so sly sometimes.

* * *


End file.
